Chromis
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Pokeball |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Sea Being a skeptic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Sea |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Duh, a chromis |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Soaking Up The Sun (adding later because I'm lazy lol) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | idk lol |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 7 DY |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Jade Mountain Academy student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SeaWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | coming soon because idk lol |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Jade Mountain (currently as of Prophecy of the Future) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Unnamed parents Chromium (half brother) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | LucinaKagayaku Tayra |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Powerhungry (formerly) Darkclaws (formerly) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Water |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Too much heat |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Open |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Back off because I'm a skeptic!" |} Chromis. 7 DY | Jade Mountain Academy Student | just a normal seawing soldier lol This is one of Pokeball's old OCs. Infobox art by a sunset. Coding from the Free Formats. Appearance Chromis has mostly blue scales with some sky blue stripes, which he loves their appearance. Personality Chromis is a skeptic. He doesn't believe those he doesn't trust unless if he has proof about everything they talk about. History Chromis was a normal SeaWing whose father died some time after hatching. His mother ran away and met an unnamed SandWing, where they fell in love and had Chromis's half brother, Chromium. They still lived near the Kingdom of the Sea, where Chromis serves under the rule of Queen Marine. In the AU, Coral died but her daughter Marine took over and Shark was still alive, so Chromis serves Shark in the SeaWing Council and army. Fanfictions Chromis appears in: * NightWing and the Blade of Light * Prophecy of the Future * Please ask to use him in your fanfic. Trivia * A chromis is a genus fish with blue scales Gallery Chromis.jpg|A real chromis fish Chromis the SeaWing.png | old and crappy ref by a fire emblem loving pokeball Screen Shot 2019-06-02 at 4.33.58 PM.png |by a delta Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Status (Prodigy)